projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Pirate Ship
|TrueType=Boats |Rarity=common |Source= Repair for 40 Wood Log, 10 Hardwood Log, 8 Cloth Swatch, 10 Plant Fibers |MerchantSellsToYouPrice= |ExtraInfo= Cabins: 1 Size: Medium Speed: Medium (1.44 units/min) |Description = A derelict pirate ship still capable of sailing the seas.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 100|TypeFormat = Boat}}The Old Pirate Ship is a common Boat found near certain pirate inhabited islands. It can be spotted by its mast and profile from very far away. It requires repairs to be made functional. Large amounts of Wood, Hardwood, Plant Fibers, and Cloth are needed. These ships also contain a Bronze Pirate Chest or Silver Pirate Chest inside what appears to be the captain's quarters. Once fixed, the Old Pirate Ship will be added to your boat inventory and can then be used as any other ship in the game. Note that the Pirate Chest will be lost with its items when the ship is repaired. Obtaining Repair the boat by interacting with the ship helm. To repair it, you must have all of the following materials: * 40 Wood Log * 10 Hardwood Log * 8 Cloth Swatch * 10 Plant Fibers Variations There are two color variations of this ship currently known: A dark-red colored ship and a black colored ship. Both variations can be found by traveling around the map and simply finding them in the water. Both of the versions are obtained the same way and have the same attributes/stats and are therefore listed on this page as the same ship. Trivia * Even though it's 2 versions of the ship, the black-colored one is harder to come by and is therefore considered rare in the boat inventory overview. The black Old Pirate Ship also has a different icon in the boat menu. * The silver pirate chest can only be found in the black version. Tips *Although you can create and place a Deck Fire Pit that allows a player to rest and having a light-source, it's only for a short period and it needs combustible like Flintstone and Wood Log each time you ignite it. If you can, it's better to create and place a Bed so that you may rest at will. Craft a Torch Holder and insert a Torch in it to produce light, as it will never be consumed when in a Torch Holder. Default seed coordinates * 5W / 5S - Black Old Pirate Ship * 13W / 6N - Black Old Pirate Ship * 2E / 9S - Old Pirate Ship * 9E / 1N - Old Pirate Ship * 5W / 17S - Old Pirate Ship * 7W / 13S - Old Pirate Ship Gallery RedOldPirateShip.jpg|Red version of the Old Pirate Ship BlackOldPirateShip.jpg|Black Version of the Old Pirate Ship. Broken pirate ship.png|The Old Pirate Ship seen from afar. (Salt Version 1.4.1) Снимок экрана (31).png|Under the sails. Снимок экрана (49).png|At night, on the deck of a pirate ship, life is quite comfortable. SChestOPS2.jpg|Bronze Pirate Chest found on boad. SChestOPS.jpg|Bronze Pirate Chest found on boad. Category:Crafted Category:Boats Category:Landmark